<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无垢 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341565">无垢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼尔机械纪元，9S2B，2B手办白模灵感。ooc 毕竟有私设，然后我觉得OK，我觉得可以，我觉得不虐，顶锅盖跑。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无垢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你说自己满手鲜血，不配被称为纯洁。但你却和白色那么的相配。如果有机会的话，我想和身穿洁白婚纱的你举行一场盛世婚礼。</p><p>pod042：2B的机体在执行任务战斗途中落下悬崖造成不可修复的损伤，建议上传数据到基地更换机体。</p><p>月球基地中，9S在2B的房间内给她的新机体做最后的调试。2B在执行任务的过程中不幸被巨大的人工生命体打落悬崖，机体严重受损，虽然仍保留意识却不建议进行修理，9S将她的自我数据上传至基地更换机体。<br/>据说最近2号B型号机器人的生产线出现了一些小问题，2B新拿到的机体并不像普通的机体一样穿着黑色的衣裙，这个新的机体是纯白的，纯洁无瑕。<br/>也许白色并不符合寄叶部队的规矩，但9S本人非常喜欢2B的这个问题机体，纯白的2B非常的漂亮，就像是穿着婚纱的新娘。<br/>“2B你真的很适合白色的衣服”9S不由自主的停下了机体的调试感叹道。<br/>pod153：9S的情绪出现不明波动，是否需要进行检测<br/>机械的声音回响在9S耳边，他马上被唤回了意识。<br/>“不用，我马上就为2B做最后的调整，我只是因为2S从没穿过白色的衣服所以有些看呆了”9S解释道。<br/>pod153：疑问，白色衣服与黑色衣服只有颜色上的不同，穿着的人并没有变，为何会出现情绪波动。<br/>“你是不会懂的！”9S不想和他的pod继续解释。<br/>“2B，能听见吗？”调试到了最后声音的部分，9S把声音调到很大。<br/>“9S你很吵”2B回话。<br/>“这不是为了调试你的音频系统吗”干了坏事的9S瞬间把声音调了回去。<br/>“2B你站起来看看新的机体有什么不合适的地方”9S从床前起身。<br/>“机体运转良好，只不过……”2B的声音似乎有些迟疑。<br/>“2B怎么了？是这具新的机体有什么问题吗？”9S有点紧张。<br/>“不是，只是为什么这具机体是白色的，是不是不合规矩？”2B询问。<br/>“这是2号B型号的机体生产线整顿之前生产出的最后一个备用机体，虽然机能没问题但是颜色上不太对劲”9S回答“不过生产线现在已经在进行修整没有其他的机体可用，所以2B可能要用这个白色的身体一段时间了”<br/>“但是白色的机体……”2B还是觉得不妥，这时候pod收到了指挥官发来的信息。</p><p>“2B你醒来了真是太好了，虽然有些抱歉但是新的任务已经下来了，我需要你们下降到地球去收集最近出现的巨型人工生命体的资料，如果做好准备的话就来见我。”<br/>“走吧”2B率先走出了房门<br/>“不在休息一会了吗？2B你才刚刚调整好。”9S追在2B身后。<br/>“服从命令是一个士兵的第一准则”2B冷冷的回答，9S撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“事情就是这样，请二位做好下降的准备”指挥官吩咐9S和2B。<br/>“指挥官……”走之前，2B忽然开口。<br/>“怎么了2B？”<br/>“白色的机体……真的没有关系吗？”2B有些犹豫的问。<br/>“毕竟生产线还在修理，用这个机体也是没办法的事情。”指挥官露出一个微笑。“不过你们还是要珍惜自己的，即使有可以替换的机体也不要去做勉强的事情”<br/>“谢谢指挥官”2B道谢<br/>“为了人类的荣光！”两人出门之前，指挥官将手放在胸前庄严的行了礼，就像是完成一个庄重的仪式，9S和2B也一起将手放在胸前。这是寄叶部队所存在的全部意义。</p><p>坐上下降用的机体，9S问2B“白色不好吗？”<br/>“这不合规矩。”2B冷冷的回答<br/>“可我觉得很漂亮啊，就像是新娘一样！”9S感叹。<br/>“新娘是什么？”2B询问<br/>“新娘就是人类结婚的时候幸福的女方。”<br/>“结婚？”<br/>“结婚在人类的定义中似乎是两人在一起吧。”9S觉得有些向往。<br/>“那我和9s算结婚吗？”2B忽然发问。<br/>“”诶？诶？诶？！等一下2B！你为什么会这么说！“9S满脸通红。<br/>“因为我和9S一直在一起执行任务，结婚不就是两人在一起吗？”2B不解。<br/>“2B你误会了！结婚是两个心意相通互相爱慕的人一起生活的一种仪式，在人类的社会中也是一种浪漫的社会盟约，我们之间的关系应该叫搭档啦！”9S手忙脚乱的解释。<br/>“对不起，我误会了！”2B也一下子红了脸，之后不管9S怎么搭话都不再搭理。<br/>“如果可以和2B结婚的话就好了”9S在飞行途中分心偷偷的去看纯白的2B，黑色的眼罩遮住了她湛蓝的眼睛，面无表情的脸上永远不透露任何感情，但他知道2B无情的伪装之下究竟有一颗多么温柔的心。<br/>“如果我们是人类的话，我一定要娶她，给她一个盛大的婚礼。”9S想着，嘴角勾起一个微笑。<br/>“抱有感情是禁止的”耳边似乎想起了2B经常挂在耳边的话。<br/>“是啊，我的感情可能永远都不能让如此纯洁的2B知道”9S垂下眼“但如果能这样一直陪在她身边的话也不错。”<br/>“所以寄叶部队的那个秘密，我是否该告诉如此忠诚的2B呢？”9S又看了一眼身边的2B。<br/>“还是再等等吧”他收回视线。</p><p>经过一段时间的飞行，两人终于来到了他们的目的地，那里是一片连绵不断的沙漠，黄风卷席着尘土遮蔽了视野。漫天的荒凉中几座人类的遗迹还顽强地耸立着似乎诉说着这片无边的沙漠中曾经存在过的辉煌。<br/>“人类真是奇怪的种族，竟然能在这种荒凉的地方生存下来”9S踢着沙子和2B并肩走在沙漠上。<br/>“人类也是伟大的种族，竟可以在这种我们安卓都不好生存的地方存在千年”2B冷淡的回答，并没有什么感情的波动。<br/>“那有朝一日人类也会回到地球继续生活吧”9S说。<br/>“这就是我们寄叶部队存在的意义”2B握紧了拳头。</p><p>二人在沙漠中朝着人类遗迹继续前进，但在任务指定目标点却并没有发现什么巨型人工生命体。<br/>“不对劲，pod扫描这片区域”2B对pod下达了命令。<br/>“报告，这片区域没有任何生命迹象。”pod的机械声音不带任何感情的回答<br/>“难道是定位出错了？”9S又检查了一遍自己的地图“不然我们呼叫一下Operator？”<br/>“现在也只有这个办法了”2B准备呼叫6O。<br/>“呦，你们两个在干什么？”奇怪的音乐声飞速的由远而近，开着小车的埃米尔风一般的冲到了9S和2B的面前。<br/>“我们在执行任务。”2B不太擅长跟埃米尔搭话。<br/>“哇！2B你竟然穿了白裙子！真漂亮！”埃米尔由衷的赞叹。<br/>“谢谢”2B有些不好意思。<br/>“你简直像是穿了白无垢的新娘一样”埃米尔似乎并没有看到2B的脸红<br/>“白无垢？”2B疑惑。<br/>“2B果然在这种方面一窍不通啊”埃米尔的语气如同往常一样夸张。“白无垢是日本女性结婚时穿的嫁衣哦，非常的漂亮的！”<br/>“不，不要乱说”2B害羞的扭过了头。<br/>“先不说这个，我要你们找的月之泪你们找到了吗？”埃米尔转向9S。<br/>“找到了哦，这种花真漂亮啊”9S拿出了他收集了很久的月之泪。<br/>“真是感谢，作为谢礼，你们要不要来我的家一趟？”拿到花的一瞬间，9S忽然觉得埃米尔露出了思念又哀伤的表情，但在一瞬间那个表情就被笑容所掩盖了。<br/>“但是我们还有任务……”2B有些迟疑。<br/>“如果你们的任务是最近出现在沙漠的巨型外星生命体的话那个已经被我解决了哦”埃米尔似乎说着“你今天吃饭了吗”这种轻松的话。<br/>“诶？那我们的任务要怎么办！”9S朝埃米尔喊道。<br/>“那个机械生命体的一部分还在我家里，你们要是对那个有兴趣的话可以把它拿走”埃米尔回答。<br/>“看来我们必须和埃米尔去他家一趟了”9S长叹一声垂下了肩。<br/>“那我们快走吧”2B没有任何的拖泥带水一马当先的走在了前面。<br/>“诶？2B你知道去我家的路？”埃米尔跟在后面疑惑的问。<br/>“你以前告诉过我们你家的方位”2B冷淡的回答，没有回头。<br/>“埃米尔，你能告诉我婚纱和白无垢的区别吗？”走在后面的9S忽然小声的问身边的埃米尔。<br/>“当然可以，婚纱是西方人结婚时候用的礼服，代表着纯洁无瑕，但白无垢是日本女性结婚时用的礼服，也有纯洁无瑕的意思，但同时也代表着把过去的人生当作【死去】从洁白无瑕再次新生的意义，也就是从此为丈夫活第二段人生吧”埃米尔感叹。“我也想有一个可以结婚的对象啊，毕竟我的家就像是婚礼的殿堂一样”但他好像只是在自言自语。<br/>“是啊，如果可以结婚的话该多好啊”9S痴迷的看着2B纯白色的背影默默的感叹。“最好可以穿着白无垢重新开始另一段人生”</p><p>在废弃的百货工厂，埃米尔打开了百货工厂上锁的门，在黝黑的地下全部都是盛开的月之泪。月之泪散发着柔和的白色光辉照亮了一片浅浅的黑暗，9S和2B都不禁被眼前的景象迷住了。<br/>“好美啊”2B不由得说了出来，在月之泪淡淡光辉的照耀下她的表情也变得无比的柔和。<br/>“美丽又神圣，果然像是婚礼的殿堂”9S在心里说。<br/>“你们先在这里，我去给你们拿机器人的零件。”埃米尔转身出去。<br/>现在明明是绝佳的机会，但2B却被浇了一头冷水一样，她感觉全身冷的颤抖。<br/>不知为什么，她感觉自己的刀子有千斤重。<br/>回忆着指挥官在下降前忽然给她发的“抹杀9S”的邮件，2B咬着牙悄悄握紧了背后的刀。<br/>“2B，我都知道了”9S叹了口气，摊开了双手。<br/>“不管是人类早已灭亡这件事，指挥官一直在执行虚假的谎言这件事还是你其实是处决E型号这件事。”<br/>“可是真的值得吗？为了一个虚假的存在奋斗一生，所做的事情没有任何意义，连我们的存在都没有任何意义”9S在忽明忽暗的月之泪中看不清表情。<br/>“我们存在的唯一目的就是创造虚假的神来掩盖“神”已经灭亡这个事实，我们需要靠谎言来给其他的安卓生存的理由，这就是我们存在的意义”2B抽出了刀刃，白之约定闪烁着冰冷的杀意。<br/>“谎言不能变成我们存在的理由和意义，这个谎言永远也不可能成为真实，我们既不是安卓也不是人工生命体，我们是制造出来可以随意被抛弃的维持谎言的傀儡，就算这样你仍然要为虚假的人类奉献生命吗？”9S也抽出了黑之约定，两人在洁白的月之泪中冷漠的看着对方，杀气四溢。<br/>“这就是我所存在的意义，9S我必须抹杀你。”2B做好了战斗姿势，9S似乎也做好了迎战准备。<br/>“9S不是战斗型机体，但他们探索型机体的黑客技术非常强，所以要小心被他们黑入”2B的脑海中想起了指挥官说过的话。<br/>“必须要一击解决”2B握紧白之约定飞速的向9S冲了过去。</p><p>眼看就要兵刃相接，9S却忽然丢掉了黑之约定。他张开双臂拥抱了洁白的2B和她的刀刃，鲜血在一瞬间喷射出来染红了2b纯白的衣裙，染红了四周洁白的月之泪。<br/>“为什么”2B不敢置信的松开了刀刃，她脱离了9S的怀抱。<br/>“因为2B你那么温柔，我没有办法恨你啊，就算你…….要杀我….我还是喜欢着你……”9S倒在地上，他的眼罩飘落，温柔的蓝色瞳孔凝视着2B的身影，似乎要把这一刻变成永恒刻在自己的记忆芯片里。<br/>2B踉跄着后退“你怎么说我都不会道歉的！”她的声音颤抖着，似乎在强忍着巨大的悲伤。<br/>“真好啊….2B….就好像我和…穿着婚纱的你…在这里举行了一场婚礼”9S的眼神渐渐涣散“可惜我没有白色的…….礼服……来配你……”9S的机体停止了运转，他的生命信号彻底消失了。<br/>2B跪坐在地上，她一动不动，被黑色眼罩遮住的脸看不清表情。染上了鲜红的纯白衣裙像是月之泪中绽放的血色玫瑰，艳丽却又悲伤。<br/>“抱有感情是禁止的”她哽咽的对自己说。<br/>一遍又一遍。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>